Two Faces of Mr Hyde
by BlackShadowScythe
Summary: Based on Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll (1960). Because I loved every part of that movie except the ending.


Hyde froze mid-step and stared off blankly into the distance. "I must leave immediately." he finally announced.

"Are you sure you feel able?" the professor asked. Hyde was silent for a moment before giving a small nod.

The professor extended a hand, "Goodbye then."

Hyde took the professor's hand, the motion causing him to stumble. Littauer caught his fall and supported the man's weight with his shoulder. Hyde opened his mouth to speak, but the voice that came out was deeper and gruffer than his own.

"Your voice." he doctor exclaimed. "For a moment you sounded like-"

"Leave me..." Hyde gasped. "Leave me..."

Without waiting for a reply from Littauer, Hyde exited the courthouse, his mind still in a daze. He had been confident when he'd faked the good doctor's death, that he had Jekyll, once and for all, beat. But now, he wasn't completely sure. If Jekyll ever managed to free himself in public, it would spell the end for both of them.

Hyde staggered towards the gates of the former Jekyll property, shoving a child who was standing near the gate aside as he entered the house. As soon as he slammed the door behind him, he felt Jekyll's presence again.

He grabbed a vase from a pedestal and smashed against the wall. "Damn you, Jekyll!" he cried, pressing his hand against the broken glass as he felt his other self take hold.

"I won't allow you to harm another!" Jekyll's voice bellowed from his lips.

"You don't have a choice." Hyde panted. "I do as I please. You have no power over me."

Hyde slowly lifted his hand from the wall as he felt Jekyll's consciousness slip to the back of his head. He turned to the door as he heard a reluctant knock. Quickly making sure he was in presentable condition, he straightened his jacket and opened the door.

Outside stood the professor. "Mr. Hyde." he said, with a look of mild surprise. "I hope you will forgive my intrusion, but you left in such a hurry I wanted to be sure you had returned without incident." He peered into the house and scanned the lobby.

Hyde who seemed to sense his confusion said, "In the wake of current events, I didn't think it appropriate to keep Jekyll's servants employed. I've dismissed them and will be on my own until such time as I am able to acquire replacements."

"Of course." Dr. Littauer nodded. "If you'll excuse me. I'll be off now."

"I take it the judge was the one who asked you to come?" Hyde said in a snide tone as Littauer was halfway to the gate. The professor stopped and turned back to Hyde.

Satisfied that he had gotten the man's attention, Hyde proceeded. "For how long might I ask?"

"T-three weeks." the man stuttered. "Only to ensure your mental and physical wellbeing after this... tragic ordeal."

Hyde thought for a moment before stepping aside. "Then perhaps you would like to come in."

"I wouldn't want to pose a burden-"

"Nonsense!" Hyde insisted, bidding the professor into the house.

As the professor entered, Hyde reached for the cane in the umbrella standing behind the door. He raised the cane, preparing to beat the professor to a pulp as soon as his back was turned when a sudden thought crossed his mind. If he killed Littauer, there were sure to be police. Only this time, he would have no one, but himself to blame on the crime. He would be forced on the run, or else sit in prison for the rest of his life.

As this realities of the situation sank in, Hyde froze in place and let the cane fall to the ground, his body shaking in silent fury as he felt Jekyll's presence begin to force itself out.

"You will not harm another!" the doctor's voice rang inside his head.

In a burst of violent determination, Hyde snatched the cane from the floor and smashed the jeweled tip against the professor's head. Horror filled Littauer's eyes as Hyde landed another blow, and then another, until finally the man's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Hyde dragged the Littauer into the living room and tossed his body into the fire. He watched as the flames flared up and engulfed the volume of the fireplace. The embers reflected off his emotionless gaze, giving them an unnatural glimmer as he felt the last of Jekyll die inside of him.

It wasn't long before the police got word of the professor's disappearance and arrived at the former Jekyll residence where they discovered what was left of the old professor among the fireplace ashes. And in the chambers of the late Henry Jekyll, they found the hung and lifeless body of Edward Hyde.

* * *

A/N: I understand what they meant to do with the movie ending, but as a theme of the story it doesn't really makes sense. Basically the ending is saying that if you do bad things, own up to it because it is the right thing to do. And that's lame. I feel seeing that becomes of Hyde now that he has his freedom is much more interesting. Because he's primary interest is maintaining freedom, he really has two choices, reforming or suicide. If he keeps his violent ways he'll be caught eventually and even if he stops being violent he'll still need a job in order to maintain his leisurely lifestyle.


End file.
